User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! OTHER NOTICE: GUESSINGS... OPEN. That is all... Character Reveal Hints Ouka (Former Mascot) vs ????????????? (Hint 1: She will punch a giant hole towards him... Hint 2: Mascot vs Kaiju. Hint 3: Not Godzilla but close enough... Hint 4: He has H4X, Nuff Said. Hint 5: He puts the Gem population to shame. Hint 6: He was awesome while he lasted... Hint 7: He is from Godzilla's Heisei era.) Asuka R. Kreuz (GUILTY GEAR) vs ??? (Hint 1: Boomstick: WELL F-U-C-K (SPACE!) Y-O-U!!! (BTW, he's a POWERFUL Anime Character...) Hint 2: NOT GOKU OR BEERUS, Let alone a SAINT SEIYA Character. He's almost up there though... Hint 3: He comes from a relatively popular anime of our age... Hint 4: Actually, I meant She. I don't want any butt hurt fans of her series to rebel... Hint 5 I'm truly sorry for that fight back at DBFW; AGENTHOXTON!!! ' ''YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!!! ' Hint 6: Xrd vs Puella Magi.) Murakumo (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) vs ?????? (Hint 1: Remember Hakumen? Hint 2: ???: Prepare to be judged... Hint 3: She has a similar energy bar as Hakumen.... Hint 4: She is the embodiment of Tsubaki's Weapon. Hint 5: Pretend she, and Jin Kisaragi fought; tears will be forced out if she died.) Assassin Jack the Ripper (Fate/Grand Order) vs ??????? (Hint 1: Remember Canaan? This is her arch Nemesis (And former Arch Ally in the side story in 428...)... Hint 2: Both Canaan and her reside in differing groups that oppose each other Hint 3: She is not from the Nasuverse, but was created by its staff nevertheless.) Hit-Girl (KICK-ASS) vs ????? ??????? (Hint 1: There are no good gals for this hellbent Pantherbrawl (DID I JUST INVENT A NEW TERM?!?!? 0_o|||) Hint 2: She has a Snake Sword but isn't Ivy. Hint 3: Ramona: Let's just say I was Bi-Curious... Hint 4: She is Ramona's Evil Ex Girlfriend (Which is why Scott said Lesbian a lot.)) Pannacotta Fugo (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) vs ???? ?????? (Hint 1: Virus vs Pandemic of ABSOLUTE ANNIHILATION. Who loses the least? Hint 2: Flesh Eating Stand vs Morphing Badass. Hint 3: I think Blackwatch should be more concerned of Fugo, than him.) Uberjackal (InviZimals) vs ??? (Hint 1: This character's source can best be reiterated in two words: IT'S SHIT. It also Surpasses Pokémon as the most popular fad of the genre. H8! At least Uberjackal redeemed himself in later games... Hint 2: It comes from YoKai Watch, WHICH IS ' FUCKING SHIT! ' BTW, it is one of the series' most powerful "Yokai". Play some Touhou instead BTW.) Kirby (Eponymous series) vs ???-??? (Hint 1: It's the same character, yes. But this time, Kirby has his hands full on this raspberry of a so-called crappy character (His source even got panned by critics. ' FUCK EM!!! ''') Hint 2: The fight already happened, but he came from a movie, not a videogame (Am I still allowed?)) Juli & Juni (STREET FIGHTER) vs ??? & ??? (Hint 1: They both come from The Same All Female Fighter, and it's NOT Heart Aino or Saki Tsuzura. Hint 2: And yet, they come from such a series too!) God Emperor of all Mankind (WARHAMMER 40,000) vs ??? ???? (Hint 1: The most powerful Visual Novel character of all time, and is not Elder God Demonbane, Sakuya Kawahara/Mutsuki Aoi, or even Featherine Augustus Aurora!) Zako vs Pichu vs Neko-Arc vs ???????: (Hint: Battle of the Fighting Game Zakos (And not one of them is Dan Hibiki (First name is pronounced Doun, NOT Daen.).)! Hint 2: Half of them come from Smash Games (One of those games is competition for the series.), one of them is from a Doujin Fighter, and the last comes from a crappy game... Hint 3: List of Games: Rakugaki Showtime, Super SMASH Bros. MELEE, Melty Blood, & a game so bad, it shall remain anonymous until further notice... Hint 4: The 4th character comes from the worst GUILTY GEAR spin off of all... Hint 5: One of the characters is LITERALLY Called Zako. Another, a Pre-Evolved form of a Pokémon. Another, a Mascot of what WAS a Doujin Circle. And Finally, someone who had their own game until the 3DS was released! Hint 6: All 4 are mascots in some way, making this an authentic SMASH Battle... Hint 7: Lettering will be confirmed soon... Hint 8. The units of Rakugaki Showtime vs Pikachu's pre-evolved form vs TYPE-MOON's Mascot vs GUILTY GEAR's Mascot. Hint 9: Zako, Chu, Arc, Chi. Hint 10: He uses a scarf as a whip, and has a leaf covering his balls. Hint 11 (HOLY SHIT!): He's white, and seems to have a star shaped body, that, and he represents ASW in this fight...) Daryl Dixon vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa vs Chris Redfield vs ??? (Hint 1: 4 Zombie Killers go toe to toe to toe to toe with one another... Hint 2: One is from Live Action TV, one, an Anime, another, a Videogame, and finally, a Movie. That's right, all four characters have nothing to do with each other! Hint 3: Weapons for characters of origin: Crossbow, Shovel, Guns, and MORE Guns... Hint 4: The Walking Dead vs Gekko Garushi vs RESIDENT EVIL vs ZOMBIELAND. Hype, much? Hint 5: He survived only because he followed the rules... Hint 6: He is the first character we meet in the movie.) ??? vs Rufus vs ??? vs ??? (Hint: In my opinion, the worst non-crossover fighters EVER. Hint 2: BlazBlue vs Street Fighter IV vs TEKKEN vs Wonderful World (BUT BMH! YOU LOVE WONDERFUL WORLD! Do you really hate someone?! (Yes.)) Hint 3: He is a feminine male without an actual backstory. He is one of Capcom's worst characters. She is not as pure as you might think, and she is powerful, but is not merciless enough to back it up! Hint 4: His actor also did the much superior Bedman, and Gen of TENKAI KNIGHTS. She hates her own brother (Whom by this point in the series, I don't think she'll survive the Devil Gene let alone his much superior fighting style after finally being superior to his step father, who wants him dead. She is Wonderful World's mascot... NOT!) ??? & ??? & ??? vs ??? & ??? & ??? (Hint 1: Three Duos, Seperated to create two teams of 3 Franchises respected, & loved by BMHKain himself... Hint 2: One series has a Giant Sword, another, just plain crazy, finally, guns, guns & MOAR FUCKING DAKKA!!!) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas.png|Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas ONE MINUTE MELEE The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman.png|The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman ONE MINUTE MELEE Iris Heart vs Moge-ko.png|Iris Heart vs Moge-ko ONE MINUTE MELEE Madotsuki vs Ashiok.png|Madotsuki vs Ashiok ONE MINUTE MELEE Mira vs Friede.png|Mira vs Friede ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuuki Terumi vs Raven.png|Yuuki Terumi vs Raven ONE MINUTE MELEE μ no. 12 vs Asura.png|μ no. 12 vs Asura ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Enja.png|Rundas vs Enja ONE MINUTE MELEE Freyalise vs Warhead.png|Freyalise vs Warhead ONE MINUTE MELEE Gideon Jura vs Justimon.png|Gideon Jura vs Justimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath.png|Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath ONE MINUTE MELEE Arale Norimaki vs Iris.png|Arale Norimaki vs Iris ONE MINUTE MELEE Chartette & Claudette vs Black Orchid & Jago.png|Claudette & Chartette vs Jago & Black Orchid ONE MINUTE MELEE Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L..png|Samus Aran vs Heavy D.O.L.L. ONE MINUTE MELEE Seija Kijin vs Palkia.png|Seija Kijin vs Palkia ONE MINUTE MELEE Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu.png|Speed of Sound Sonic vs Kim Wu ONE MINUTE MELEE Tornado of Terror vs Quan Chi.png|Tornado of Terror vs Quan Chi ONE MINUTE MELEE Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang.png|Robo-Fortune vs Mei-Fang ONE MINUTE MELEE Narset vs Captain Falcon.png|Narset ve Captain Falcon ONE MINUTE MELEE Kerberos vs Kyuubey.png|Kerberos vs Kyuubey ONE MINUTE MELEE Enhance vs Dante.png|Enhance vs Dante ONE MINUTE MELEE Cinder vs MEGA Blaziken.png|Cinder vs MEGA Blaziken ONE MINUTE MELEE Bass vs Eifer Skute.png|Bass vs Eifer Skute ONE MINUTE MELEE Yao & Kurusu vs Bill Rizer & Lance Bean.png|Yao & Kurusu vs Bill Rizer & Lance Bean ONE MINUTE MELEE Ratchet & Clank vs Briareos Hecatonchires.png|Ratcher & Clank vs Briareos Hecatonchires ONE MINUTE MELEE Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison.png|Nikolai Tesla vs Thomas Edison ONE MINUTE MELEE Naoto Kurogane vs Ganta Igarashi.png|Naoto Kurogane vs Ganta Igarashi ONE MINUTE MELEE Jubei vs Izuna.png|Jubei vs Izuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Joseph Joestar vs The Amazing Bulk.png|Joseph Joestar vs The Amazing Bulk ONE MINUTE MELEE Jolyne Cujoh vs Vash the Stampede.png|Jolyne Cujoh vs Vash the Stampede ONE MINUTE MELEE HoiHoi-San vs Battra.png|HoiHoi-San vs Battra ONE MINUTE MELEE Hades Izanami vs Nisa.png|Hades Izanami vs Nisa ONE MINUTE MELEE Gon vs Riptor.png|Gon vs Riptor ONE MINUTE MELEE Arturia Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA.png|Arturia Pendragon vs Assassin EMIYA ONE MINUTE MELEE Chartette vs Tusk.png|Chartette vs Tusk ONE MINUTE MELEE Duna vs Pulseman.png|Duna vs Pulseman ONE MINUTE MELEE Adult Neptune vs Fuka.png|Adult Neptune vs Fuka ONE MINUTE MELEE The Giant Claw vs Rodan.png|The Giant Claw vs Rodan ONE MINUTE MELEE Soundwave vs Mettaton.png|Soundwave vs Mettaton ONE MINUTE MELEE Yoda vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna.png|Yoda vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Nobunaga Oda vs Ushiwakamaru.png|Nobunaga Oda vs Ushiwakamaru ONE MINUTE MELEE Hyde Kido vs Noire.png|Hyde Kido vs Noire ONE MINUTE MELEE Godzilla (RESURGENCE) vs Take Mikazuchi.png|Godzilla (RESURGENCE) vs Take-Mikazuchi ONE MINUTE MELEE Charles-Henri Sanson vs Nightmare.png|Charles-Henri Sanson vs Nightmare ONE MINUTE MELEE Cad Bane vs Orphe.png|Cad Bane vs Orphe ONE MINUTE MELEE Smith vs Ovan.png|Smith vs Ovan ONE MINUTE MELEE Soma Cruz vs Sorin Markov.png|Soma Cruz vs Sorin Markov ONE MINUTE MELEE Tri-Borg vs Genji.png|Tri-Borg vs Genji ONE MINUTE MELEE Tsunderplane vs Nanase.png|Tsunderplane vs Nanase ONE MINUTE MELEE Tyler Navarro vs Shadow Moon.png|Tyler Navarro vs Shadow Moon ONE MINUTE MELEE Scrooge & Carol vs Twisted Fate.png|Scrooge & Carol vs Twisted Fate ONE MINUTE MELEE Ouka vs Sackboy.png|Ouka vs Sackboy ONE MINUTE MELEE Night Terror vs Azazel.png|Night Terror vs Azazel ONE MINUTE MELEE Mr. Chau vs Hiiko Seijuro.png|Mr. Chau vs Hiiko Seijuro ONE MINUTE MELEE Jerry vs Slime.png|Jerry vs Slime ONE MINUTE MELEE Corona vs Duskmon & Velgamon.png|Corona vs Duskmon/Velgamon ONE MINUTE MELEE Sasari vs Relius Clover.png|Sasari vs Relius Clover ONE MINUTE MELEE Bang Shishigami vs Hanzo Hattori.png|Bang Shishigami vs Hanzo Hattori ONE MINUTE MELEE Shiki Nanaya vs Yoishi Mitsurugi.png|Shiki Nanaya vs Yoishi Mitsurugi ONE MINUTE MELEE Trent Fernandez-Mercer vs Kazuya Mishima.png|Trent Fernandez-Mercer vs Kazuya Mishiya ONE MINUTE MELEE Tron Bonne vs Risky Boots.png|Tron Bonne vs Risky Boots ONE MINUTE MELEE Wonder Red vs Fei Fong Wong.png|Wonder-Red vs Fei Fong Wong ONE MINUTE MELEE Ray vs Gargos.png|Ray vs Gargos ONE MINUTE MELEE Raven vs Izuna.png|Raven vs Izuna ONE MINUTE MELEE Pyron vs Archetype Earth.png|Pyron vs Archetype:EARTH ONE MINUTE MELEE OMEN vs Merkava.png|OMEN vs Merkava ONE MINUTE MELEE Miku Hatsune vs Super Sonico.png|Miku Hatsune vs Super Sonico ONE MINUTE MELEE Melodias vs Natsu Dragneel.png|Melodias vs Natsu Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Master Hand vs The Eye of Juno.png|Master Hand vs The Eye of Juno ONE MINUTE MELEE Lobo vs Reaper.png|Lobo vs Reaper ONE MINUTE MELEE La vs Mercury Black.png|La vs Mercury Black ONE MINUTE MELEE Koth of the Hammer vs Primal Groudon.png|Koth of the Hammer vs Primal Groudon ONE MINUTE MELEE Hariru vs Eldio.png|Hariru vs Eldio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hanzo vs Sailor Mars.png|Hanzo vs Sailor Mars ONE MINUTE MELEE Finn the Human vs Lapis Lazuli.png|Finn the Human vs Lapis Lazuli ONE MINUTE MELEE Edric vs Jason Bourne.png|Edric vs Jason Bourne ONE MINUTE MELEE Dragon Gundam vs Machinedramon.png|Dragon Gundam vs Machinedramon Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain